


Love, Laughter, Pokemon

by Frozenleaf



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Just very domestic things, M/M, Probably mostly light and fluffy, Told in the Pokemon's POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozenleaf/pseuds/Frozenleaf
Summary: The relationship between Bede and Hop means that not only do they have to get along with each other, but their Pokemon as well.A series of oneshots on Bede and Hop's relationship, through the eyes of their Pokemon.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Love, Laughter, Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> I've considered writing this series of fics for a very long time, and I intend to write for every single one of Bede and Hop's Pokemon- how they interact with the other trainer, how they explore facets of their relationship. I'm kind of just posting as I go along when I get an idea and have time to write it out, but I hope you look forward to it!

Hatterene was annoyed.

There was a buzz in the air, excited and tremulous; shivering anticipation that lingered just under the surface of her skin. It interrupted the normally calm flow of the air, disrupted the melodious whispers of the Glimwood Tangle. And, unfortunately, it came from none other than her Trainer, the human she'd watched over for well over ten years- the Fairy Gym leader, Bede.

Hatterene scowled. Her Trainer was usually good at controlling and dealing with his emotions- made an artform of it, in fact, hiding his true intentions behind a teasing smile or an innocent word.

But then, considering who was the focus of all his newfound attention, she supposed it was only natural.

Because the Postwick boy- Hop- brought nothing but pure chaos to her world, upended it and left Hatterene sipping tea in the midst of loud bickering and boisterous laughter. She didn't mind it, not really- she'd been around humans enough to know that this was just _completely normal,_ and truthfully, she was happy that her Trainer enjoyed himself in the company of the other boy.

No, what annoyed her was the dithering flutter of a heartbeat, the oozing stares Bede had been casting Hop for the past five months- and the complete lack of uptake from the recipient of his attentions. What made it worse was the _pining-_ the melancholy, the bittersweet self-reproaches that her Trainer thought she wasn't aware of. The complete ridiculous uselessness of it all.

Because everyone with half an eye could tell that the two complete fools were utterly besotted with one another.

Zacian preached patience. Gothitelle thought it was cute. Dubwool supposed they would figure it out eventually, and declared it was merely their duty to support them, and Rapidash was just too far amused by the entire drama to want anything to change.

But none of them had to listen to her Trainer's muttered moping, his doubts of his self-worth- her beautiful, brilliant Trainer, all _for a complete idiot-_ and none of them had tried, numerous times, to get him to admit his feelings and get all of this nonsense _over and done with._

And frankly, Hatterene had much better things to do than listen to her beloved Bede mope over whether Hop liked roses or carnations more.

She tried being patient, tried letting nature take its course. She tried nudging Bede and Hop together more times than she could count, forcing one to stumble into the other's arms, nudged their hands together, the whole works. But all that incurred were flushed faces and muttered apologies and a haste to break apart, the poorest attempts at deception Hatterene had ever seen in her life. She even tried locking them in a cupboard together- only to realize they had spent five hours sitting together without even _touching_ one another before Zacian finally got them out.

Hatterene really, really hadn't wanted to get involved. Humans were troublesome. Feelings, even more so.

But she'd had enough of feeling the pang of heartache from her Trainer each time Hop said goodbye, the shivering disappointment that crept over him each time he moved to touch Hop's hand but held himself back. The cold melancholy that remained underneath his blankets when he went to bed at night.

So one day, when Hop came over (for some ridiculous excuse- who even came over to pick mushrooms from Glimwood for _research_?), Hatterene made her move.

She waited until her Trainer left the room to fetch something to drink. Watched as Hop twiddled his thumbs while looking completely flustered at even being in proximity of her Trainer. He scarcely noticed her as she glided over, until she yanked him down and pinned her arm around him.

He yelped, sharp and loud, and that got her Trainer rushing in, eyes wide and drinks forgotten.

"Hop!"

She saw the confusion in her Trainer's eyes, his fear. That, if anything, made Hatterene more annoyed. She arched an eyebrow, shook Hop lightly in her arm.

"Hatterene, what do you think you're doing?"

She scowled. Honestly, how could anyone be _that_ dense? She jabbed a finger directly into Hop's cheek, not even caring that the boy in her arms winced at her forcefulness.

"Ow!"

"Hop, hold on." Her Trainer's eyes darted frantically in between her and Hop, and by Arceus, was he _panicking_?

Truly, Hatterene never understood humans.

"I'm fine, Bede, really-"

"Hatterene, let him go."

"Reene," she retorted, tightening her grip and poking Hop one more time.

"I don't understand what you want-"

"Rene!"

This was pointless. How could humans be so _dense_? But before she gave up and decided to psychically spell her intentions into Bede's brain, the boy in her arm drew in a sharp breath.

"Bede, is there something you have to tell me?"

And, eyes wide, Bede gasped. "What?"

The realization hit like a brick, she could tell. She'd grown up with her Trainer, after all- could see the cold dread settling onto his shoulders, the understanding dropping his jaw and causing his brain to momentarily short out.

His eyes glazed over. But with Hop standing patiently in her arm, waiting, at least Hatterene knew that things were _finally_ taking a step in the right direction.

That is, if her Trainer could pull himself out of that stupor as he mouthed like a Magikarp and stared at the both of them.

Hatterene sighed.

Then, of all things, Hop chuckled. It started as a gentle tremor, before spreading to his lungs and finally, his warm voiced filled the room around them, startling both Hatterene and her Trainer out of their frozen tableau.

He shook his head, squared his back. Met her Trainer's eyes. "It's okay, you know. Whatever you've got to tell me, it must be very important to you. And if you don't want to, not even Hatterene can make you say it."

Hatterene let out a shrill protest, only to be silenced when the boy in her arm jerked his head to stare at her- not so much a warning, or a threat, but a command. And as much as she wanted to protest that _he_ was not her Trainer, and she would do whatever she damn well pleased, there was something in his eyes that gave her pause.

_This is his decision, not ours._

She huffed and dropped her arm, took a step back. Hop nodded at her, rolled his shoulders, then flashed her Trainer a small grin.

"See? All right."

Her Trainer looked at him then, brows furrowed and pose contrite. He looked so small, so utterly bereft, and Hatterene felt her failure settling deep into her throat.

"Hop-"

But instead of faltering, Hop stepped shyly up to her Trainer, taking delicate, pale hands into his own

"It's okay." He smiled brightly, gently. The sheer kindness of it eased the tension on her Trainer's face, brought the faint hint of a smile back to his lips. And just like that, the tension in the room started to fade away.

The boy may be an idiot, but he did love her Trainer very much.

Her Trainer exhaled, his eyes dropping to their entwined hands. "You didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"There's no need to explain," Hop answered. He grinned widely then, eyes bright and warm. "I love you."

Her Trainer froze.

Hatterene gaped. Surely it couldn't have been _that_ easy, _that_ simple- she'd spent weeks and months dealing with this, trying to get her Trainer to pour out his heart to the boy he loved, and suddenly this absolute buffoon just walked up to him and confessed? _Just like that?_

But Hop didn't pull away. Instead, his smile grew wider, and he emanated such a warm happiness about him that even Hatterene felt it rippling through her- waves of peace and joy, stilling her frustration and giving her pause.

And her Trainer... his violet eyes were wide, watching Hop as if he'd given him the whole world. And he had, hadn't he? Everything he wanted, everything he had hoped for, that he'd been so scared to reach out to, that even now he couldn't admit that he wanted-

Then her Bede ducked his head, leaning down towards the other boy till their foreheads touched. "I love you, too," he whispered, and there was the beginning of a smile on his face, the lifting of the fog on his mind.

It was more than Hatterne could have ever hoped for. More than she ever wished for. She was thoroughly satisfied by this turn of events, fully looking forward to a return to some measure of _peace_ and _normalcy_ and none of this skittering around each other.

Then Hop surged up to kiss her Trainer, and she _felt_ the mental feedback- the heat, the tenderness, the absolute joy that engulfed both of their beings. The thick twining of happiness that oozed around them, a flood of emotions so strong that Hatterene had to back away because it was just _too damn much._

She had to retreat to the bedroom, cursing humans all the way. She could still feel the waves of their emotions radiating like some brilliant star, growing ever stronger, blindingly bright and utterly annoying. And if she had known that this was going to be the result of the two fools getting together, maybe she would have thought twice about forcing their hand.

Still, at least she didn't have to worry about the moping, the pining, the absolute tragedy of watching her Trainer wilt like some rose without the sun.

And as annoying as it all was, she thought with a smile, at least her Bede was happy again.


End file.
